El color de la nostalgia
by Peanut2196
Summary: Su novia en medio de la habitación de su difunto padre con un traje rojo elegante, llena de joyas y con una presencia digna de una emperatriz. La imagen de Chen regreso a su mente y ahora más que nunca pudo ver el parentesco.


Buenoooooo! Traigo otro fic de esta serie! Solo quiero aclarar que Chen es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, mas que nada por que aun con todo era una perosna que me daba mucha curiosidad en su faceta menos tratada, o al menos eso noto, que es el ser padre.

No todos son momentos apaticos, no todo se puede olvidar y barrer bajo una alfombra y más importante, no todo es blanco y negro.

Quiero aclarar que la mayoria de cosas que aparecen aqui funcionan desde la perpectiva de Kai.

Declaimer: Ninjago no me pertenece.

Nota: No odio el Kailor, pienso que pueden ser muy agradables para tratar, pero aqui necesitaba angustia.

* * *

Skylor estaba hermosa.

Mechones rojizos se escapaban de su elegante moño y caían cual cascadas por sus hombros, permitiendo a Kai una vista más que gloriosa de la mujer que amaba. El traje rojo y morado que llevaba encima solo ayudaba más a resaltar su esbelta y bien formada figura, acompañada de todos aquellos adornos y brillantes joyas.

"Skylor…" murmuró, acercándose a la chica.

No recibía respuesta.

La mirada ámbar de su novia no se despegaba de una imagen colgada en la elegante pared, parecía una pintura algo antigua, la humedad había quitado parte de los colores a esta, pero la buena calidad del producto parecía servir para que aun luciera bien.

Los ojos de Kai se iluminaron con reconocimiento al fijar su vista en el retrato.

Se podía visualizar a un hombre pelirrojo, las arrugas ya habían tomado parte de su piel, pero aún conservaba más juventud de la que el castaño recordaba haberle visto. Llevaba puesto un traje rojo fácilmente reconocible de cuando aún estaba en vida y portaba una elegancia digna de un rey, elegancia que no llegaba a sus ojos. Estos parecían más joviales, acompañando perfectamente la mueca en sus labios, como la que hace una persona que trata de aguantar una risa, pero lo que atrajo más la atención de Kai fue la otra persona en el retrato.

En las piernas del hombre adulto se hallaba un infante de unos cinco años, debido a la ropa gruesa y elegante que llevaba era difícil saber si era un niño o una niña, pero Kai reconocería esos ojos donde sea.

Eran de su Skylor.

No necesitaba ver su cabello para saberlo y tampoco podía. En el retrato la niña lucia gustosa y realizada, mientras en su cabeza llevaba aquella extraña corona de huesos que tanto le gustaba lucir a Chen, con excepción de que a esta le quedaba mucho más grande y para evitar que callera sobre su pequeña cabeza, su padre la mantenía sostenida por los lados, mientras la expresión de la niña juraba que le quedaba a la perfección.

"Recuerdo que él quería un retrato elegante" susurro la chica, llamando completamente la atención del castaño "al final no necesite insistir tanto para que me diera el gusto." Seguía sin mirarlo, sus ojos habían perdido algo de brillo.

"Skylor…"

"Esta era su habitación…" continuo, como si no hubiera escuchado a Kai hablar.

Con un hueco en el estómago, el chico empezó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. No era difícil darse cuenta que ese lugar le pertenecía a Chen, no solo por los excesos de rojo y morado en la decoración, sino por la gran colección de objetos demasiado caros para que Kai siquiera pensara en imaginar un precio y la gran cama en el centro del lugar, decorada con telas finas que lucían de excelente calidad.

Regresó su vista a su novia y al fin se atrevió a decir lo que pensó recién la vio de espaldas a él.

"Está preciosa" murmuró, no queriendo levantar más la voz aprovechando lo solitario del lugar.

Está es una situación en la que no se vio formar parte.

_Skylor le mencionó que no podían salir ese día debido a que necesitaba conseguir unas cosas, después de tanto insistir ella le dijo sus planes de ir a la isla que le pertenecía a su padre y conseguir unos viejos recetarios de fideos para renovar algún menú del restaurante. Kai quiso acompañarla, sentía que debía hacerlo. Esta al inicio se negó, pero después de estar en silencio unos minutos en lo que ella ordenaba unas cosas en la trastienda acepto la propuesta, solo con la condición de que no se alejara de ella ya que había trampas en el castillo._

_No parecía convencida de que ese fuera el motivo por el cual lo quería cerca._

_Y como siempre Kai recurría más a su curiosidad e independencia en lugar de a un simple favor que se le pidió. Aprovechando que Skylor caminaba unos pasos delante de ella, este se detuvo en una habitación con una curiosa puerta, esta era de color rojo con dragones naranjas decorando la fina madera._

_Era la habitación de Skylor._

_No había mucho que ver allí, al parecer la chica se había llevado lo necesario, solo dejando la cama y unas cuantas cosas regadas en el piso, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el libro que se hallaba encima de la cama. Parecía desordenado, como si alguien le hubiera dado una ojeada rápida y lo hubiera dejado abandonado sin volver a mirarlo._

_Al abrirlo descubrió que no era una novela o una enciclopedia, en su lugar se halló con un álbum de fotos, estas fotos lucían viejas y algunas hasta estaban carcomidas por las polillas. _

_Se tragó una risa al ver a un bebe desnudo, como si hubiera escapado de la bañera debido a la espuma en su cabello rojizo, que sonreía a la cámara. Atrás del infante noto a una persona, algo furiosa y cansada, corriendo detrás de este. Kai la reconoció como una de las tantas acompañantes de Chen (la voz de Nya quejándose del incomodo traje resonó al fondo de su mente), persiguiendo a la bebe fugitiva que recién debió aprender a correr._

_Por un momento paso por su cabeza la idea de que si tuviera un hijo con Skylor, puede que luzca así._

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente mientras intentaba arrastrar a lo más profundo de su mente ese pensamiento, aunque no sirvió tanto, solo quedando como una idea suelta ahí._

_No se sentía nada mal es calor en su pecho._

_Siguió recorriendo el álbum, deteniéndose en otra foto, esta tenia a una Skylor de unos diez años, llevaba una pose de suficiencia mientras llevaba encima kimono masculino elegante y de un fuerte rojo, este, por supuesto, le quedaba suelto y la mayoría se arrastraba por el piso, pero lo que más llamaba la atención del ninja de fuego fue el cráneo de serpiente, el cual Skylor mantenía en su cabeza con una mano._

_Lucia orgullosa de llevarlo._

_Kai cerró el álbum lo más rápido que pudo._

"Encontré este traje en un cajón…" la voz de Skylor lo saco de su ensoñación, regresándolo al presente y a la situación actual.

Su novia en medio de la habitación de su difunto padre con un traje rojo elegante, llena de joyas y con una presencia digna de una emperatriz.

La imagen de Chen regreso a su mente y ahora más que nunca pudo ver el parentesco.

Sintió rabia al siquiera relacionar a ese hombre como un padre, como alguien que alguna vez crio otra persona.

Chen no era una buena persona, no se preocupaba por Skylor, solo la uso y no había más que egoísmo en él.

Aun así, por momentos lucia como alguien que podría dar algo por ella, incluso por el mismo Kai (la idea de que este lo recibió con los brazos abiertos en su equipo solo porque su hija se lo pidió aun lo mantiene dudoso de muchas cosas).

¡¿Quién demonios era Chen como padre?! ¡¿Qué siquiera pasaba por su mente?!

Ese sujeto era demasiado extraño.

"Venía con las joyas…" llevo su mano a su cuello, donde reposaba un brillante collar con unas piedras amarillas, que hacían resaltar los ojos, ahora casi muertos, de la pelirroja. - estaban dentro de un papel de regalo…

Kai sabía por dónde iba esto, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y se le cerro la garganta.

Quizá fue por esto que la chica quería venir sola.

"…" el ninja de fuego intento decir algo, pero el nudo en su garganta no le dejaba hablar, ni siquiera podía pensar en que decir.

Skylor continuó hablando, parecía más un monólogo que una conversación, ella aun no lo miraba.

"Él siempre me decía que juntos dominaríamos…" esta vez la voz se volvió más fría, haciendo que el chico se mordiera el labio "que tendríamos el poder y nadie podría superarnos…"

Se dio la vuelta, al fin mirando a su novio, sus ojos ámbar ahora estaban vacíos y su expresión solo poseía una sonrisa fría que resguardaba una amalgama de sentimientos encontrados en su interior.

Kai empezó a temblar, sin saber si sus nervios eran por desorientación… o miedo.

"Decía…" su voz empezó a quebrarse "que él sería un rey y yo su princesa, digna heredera de su reino" su sonrisa se fue "Íbamos a ser imparables." No hubo titubeo en lo último dicho, solo lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Ignoró su miedo, su pecho apretujado y sus ganas de vomitar, acercándose a su novia, la mujer que amaba, hasta estar frente a ella.

Aun llorando, esta tenía una mirada que indicaba que sería capaz de destruir a cualquiera.

"Skylor…"

"Lo extraño"

Allí acabo, ella ya no parecía tener mayor interés en continuar hablando, solo cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose llevar por su propia pena mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Kai la abrazo.

Tenía demasiado miedo, todo lo ocurrido en esta isla recorría su mente como una película. Las sospechas, la traición, la unión, la victoria y la alegría del momento.

La traición…

Ella los había traicionado, pero ahora estaba de su lado, estaba a su lado, lo amaba y ambos iban a construir una vida juntos.

Ella no le había dado la espalda al final, se unió a su bando, dejando el de su padre por una causa correcta.

Dejando a su padre por él, porque lo amaba… a un hombre que apenas conoció hace un mes.

Traicionó a su propio padre por un desconocido…

Una pregunta rodo por la mente de Kai, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al solo pensarla. No quería hacerla, tenía miedo de la respuesta, tenía miedo que el camino que estaba tomando no fuera el mejor, no fuera el más inteligente y que solo se dejara influenciar por la adrenalina y por qué parecía lo correcto, sin realmente detenerse a pensar en lo más sano para su estabilidad mental.

La pregunta escapo de sus labios antes de poder siquiera procesar lo que hacía.

"¿Te arrepientes?"

Apretó más su agarre, haciendo lo posible por transmitir sus emociones a la mujer de su vida.

Lloró cuando su abrazo no fue correspondido.

* * *

Pues parece que al final Kai no solo no entendia a Chen, si no tampoco a Skylor XDXDXD

Quiero volver a aclarar, el final no significa que vayan a terminar, solo que Kai esta asustado por quien realmente puede llegar a ser Skylor, despues de todo, ser hijo de alguien no solo implica compartir sangre en caso te hallan criado, y aqui funciona igual para con ella.

Recuerdo que cuando vi la serie por primera vez, lo primero que pense fue "esperen! por que lo traiciona?" despues me pare a pensarlo y tiene sentido que Skylor quiera seguir su propio camino, pero no me gusto como lo agarro la serie, en plan "Chen es malo, asi que se merece esto" y yo solo podia pensar que Skylor traicionaba de forma muy cruel a su padre que no parecia ser alguien abusivo (si la serie lo quiso hacer ver asi pues fallo realmente, que hasta Chen llego a justificarle la traicion a la niña y todo).

Fuera de eso, me parece que uno no puede simplemente ignorar por completo la crianza y a la persona que te crio toda tu infancia y adolecencia, si hasta los hijos abusados por padres caen en una especie de relacion de dependencia emocional y sufren de extrañarlos, me hes imposible no ver que Skylor (quien nunca en la serie parecio odiar o temer a su padre entes y este no se mostro particularmente abusivo con ella, solo algo idiota como llegaria a ser cualquier padre en otros contextos) pueda tener momentos donde lo extraña.

(Mi headcanon sigue siendo que le prende una linterna por el dia de los difuntos a espaldas de Kai)

Nota: no justifico a Chen, el merecia el reino maldito.

Sip, es un one shot n.n

Espero que les gustara el fic


End file.
